Alliance
by Insanj
Summary: Dib, Zim. Two totally different people and are mortal enemys. So... Are they slaves? NO! Are they friends? NO! so, watch them take the giant lead and... lose it! Sorry, I didn't finish this story... will write sequel soon!
1. Introduction

This is the introduction to my "makeshift" Invader Zim story I DID NOT CREATE ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY I DID NOT CREATE ANY SETTINGS IN THIS STORY Also, this HAS been beta-read, thank you. Please, PLEASE post comments and e-mail me at Thank you, and enjoy:  
When it hit me that the race of humans was irrelevant to any such stupidity, i realized that a fact stood in my head. The Dib human. No. NEver. BUt he could help. NO. He hates me. Anyway he would be stupid. No he wouldn't. Yes. No. FOOL! I need some distraction.  
A voice suddenly interrupted, "Hi ChiCKEn! I'm gonna eat u"  
"GIR! COME HERE RIGHT NOW! PUT DOWN THE CHICKEN! NO! EACHH! NO... no! Don't bring that here! WAHHHHH!", I screamed "I'm gonna HUG you!", Gir stated "WAHHH! WAAHHH! NOOOOOOOO! MHMPPHPHPHPHPH"  
The Cyan eyes glared at him sympathetically, "AWWWW", Gir replied "NOW I MUST CLEAN MY SELF! Computer! Bring me the cleaners"  
"Ughhh, do I HAVE TOOO", the computer stated annoyed "DO NOT DISOBEY ZIM! I AM ZIMM!" 


	2. Chapter 1

Thank You for beta-reading this a comment, all these were made, untill chapter 4, before i posted, no shout outs untill then... SORRY! but, there is no wait! haha Chapter 1 I stared at the wavy textures of the filmed monitor. Why is it wavy? Hmm... Never mind. Hey, there's zim. Yep. Woah, now he's screaming and running circles. WOW. Amazing. Okay, maybe audio would help. I thrusted my pale hand out and turned the black knob with lines on it. I slowly turned it clockwise. I could hear muffled screaming. Hmm, that's not gonna help. I turned it a little more. Now, rewind... Okay, lets try this again. I could hear zim voice, "GIR! WAHWAH!" and many other things. Wait, what was that? I rewinded the tape. I looked closely at the monitor this time. It read, I wonder if i could make a alliance with The Dib Human i could succeed in the areas unable to before.  
I turned around, "Look, swollen eyeball!" I kept clicking a button on a monitor, it wouldn't work. Why were they not responding! Then i heard a raspy voice, "DIB, I KNEW YOU WERENT TO BE TRUSTED"  
But that voice, it didn't sound like the swollen eyeball's? or was it.  
Sorry for how short these last two have been, in future they will be longer 


	3. Chapter 2

Same as others Chapter 2 I cocked my head as I heard a sudden clicking noise. CLIK CLIK CLIK. What is that noise? Is it a foul earth-beast machinery? I must destroy it! It is going to ruin my cover! I started to march to the lift. CLIK CLIK... "HMMM?", I thought This rather annoying sound has been turned.. "off". Stupid earth-stink! Why are they so foolish! I will turn my monitors on to see what is going on in this filthy place. I strutted over to the control panel. "COMPUTER! Turn on the monitors!", I yelled "Uhh... Are you really going to ma-",he started "Do not talk back to ZIM! I AM ZIM"  
"humph"  
I then decided I should replace the control brain. But, then the screen started and my train of thought crashed. I looked from one monitor to another, 5 monitors gleaming in each, there was no one. Wait... What's that? I went and grabbed the control panel and lifted myself up to a high place, the control panel, to get a better look. A dark figure was moving with emense speed towards... The couch. He lifted it up and jumped in. OH NO! An intruder... I must capture him. The Dib? How could the foolish computer not see this stupid earth disguise? I MUST get a new computer.

I then decided to take a look myself. I had already planned to go into Zim's base to look at his underground "lair", this would be the perfect opportunity. "Son? Where are you going?", Professor membrane called "I'm out to rout out Zim, to the real Alien he is!", i replied, very determined "Ahh, my poor insane son.",he mumbled I ignored his foolish comment. He doesn't get it, he thinks this is all just a game. I ran out the door and traveled to zims odd house. How can anyone think his house is normal?  
"How come, I am the ONLY one who sees that Zim's an ALIEN! I mean look at his green house! Even the stupid "I Love Earth" flag! I mean Come on!", I mistakenly said out-loud I'm talking out-loud again. Whatever. I looked around before i snuck in. The only person there was a old man with no legs. That wouldn't be a problem.  
I quietly snuck in, pulling over my ski mask and my black jacket. The computer wouldn't care, and zim wouldn't find out. Perfect. I slipped in through the window gir had previously left open again. Wow, I wonder why Zim puts up with him... Some kind of thing his race told him... What is his race, the Irkens? Is that was zim said the Irkens? I dunno. I remembered i was in the middle of zims odd house. Better act quickly. I jumped onto a wall, and from there onto the wired ceiling. i started crawling. Only occasionally making a CLIK kind of noise when my camera hit the wires. I hope Zim doesn't realize. Suddenly i saw a camera following me. Darnit! Zim must know, he wouldn't get tricked with his cameras! Better move quickly before he truly catches on. I moved and dropped down onto the floor. I sneaked over to the purple couch and touched it. It slowly opened, and i jumped in. Yes! Made it, and just so... unnoticed. Zim acts so... Stupid sometimes. I pressed a button and the lift slowly moved downward. I jumped to the railings and to the ceiling, barely balancing, I took off my gloves and stuffed them into my pockets. They would only lead to more trouble, and that was what i really did not want. Then lift then made a sudden stop and the doors slid open, and away into the walls. Zim knows it just happened. But, what he doesn't know is that I'm there. I could just feel his magenta eyes looking this way.  
I am ZIM! How DARE someone intrude into my base! It must be The Dib. I jumped off the counter and ran to the edge. Where is gir when i need him? I pressed a button on my PAK and a microphone popped out. "GIR! GET DOEN HERE NOW! THERE IS AN INTRUDER! COME NOW!", i screamed "OKIEE DOKIEE!", i heard from the other end of the microphone. Sometimes I wonder what's in his head. Then next thing i knew gir was next to me with his big cyan eyes lit up.  
"Aboo daodieedo a- a laa mmmmm..", he started singing. "QUIET!", I screamed "Master!",he said his eyes and arms turning from cyan to red, and back to cyan as he giggled.  
"Find the INTRUDER! NOW GIR NOW!", I coaxed If i was lucky he wouldn't go crazy and start yelling. For a few minutes he just stared. "OKIEE DOKIEE!", he yelled warmly as he pulled up his green doggy suit.  
"WEEEEEEEEEEE!", he pursued as he started his jets and flew away.  
Then as i was moving away i heard the lift moving.  
"GIR COME HERE! COME GIR!", I shouted "But mast-"he tried to say "Do not talk back to ZIM"  
"OK master, he-he, master"  
Then the lift opened to show nothing but the back. The door wouldn't close until someone stepped out. Then ingenious ZIM had programmed it! ME! Hmm, The Dib?  
Then i thought, he must have saw what was on my screen! NOOO! He wasn't supposed to see that, not yet! I must tell him. I walked into the chamber quickly looked around. Not a soul.  
"Hmmmm"  
Aha! Foolish Dib, i looked up, there he was.  
"Aha ZIM! I KNOW what you are trying to do! never! well, unless... NEVER!", Dib stated "unless..? unless what dib? or should i find out myself? HAHAHA!",I replied as i quickly grabbed his enormous head, blocking his vision.  
"NOOOOO!",He cried "Yes, YES, YES"  
"YAAAAAAAAAY! BRAINS!" 


	4. Chapter 3

Wow, this is really big... hope you like it, the next will have a shout out! YAY!  
Chapter 3 Ha, I can't believe that filthy DIB thought he could over-run me! I sure caught his foolish ways. So, let's find out what he wants to, SURRENDER TO ME! "MUHAHAHAHA!", I screamed "You, You, You, jerk Zim.", Dib said quietly after the experiment "Ha, I now know, you would do it if I should do an unforgivable thing"  
"To be your, assistant? of course..", he said ginning That fool, why would I want him as-as-as a stupid assistant! He must have been to dizzy, with stupidity! Well, only one thing to do for this trick!  
"Ha! MUHAHA! NO! You fool! Never would I ever want to ever be with YOU!", I replied "But-but-but, your screen, it... it-it said you wanted to be a part with me...", he commented "What? One thing, how did you ever get to know what is on my screens? Some worm-baby human device! Well, your intelligence is STUPID! You couldn't read if your filthy existence depended upon it! The screen said that I would MAKE YOU SURRENDER to my, more intelligent wits! HMM!", I yelled, looking admirably I bet he didn't expect that, now that I have him he will be forever in my debt! The Dib human was strapped to a heavy purple counter with straps around his feet and hands. Big glass test tubes gleaming in the unnatural light of the Irken technology. In one one was a oddly happy kid wearing a "NICK" shirt saying, "I'm so HAPPY! ALL THE TIME"  
Now, i must get back to work. Dib will most certainly be my slave! Well, back to work. I glanced over to a board on the purple control monitor. A screen full of Irken writing stood. All the same, all the same. I turned around, GIR was standing there with a suck monkey in his hand making Loud sucking sounds.  
"Cut that out GIR! And, throw that filthy HUMAN filth away.", I nodded "Awww, but i like da' sucky monkey! It make me happy! WHAAAAAA"  
"Ok GIR, but just be quiet! UGHHHG!" I yawned and then thought that I must take a break. Maybe I could sneak into Dibs room to find some TORTURE DEVICES! MUHAHAHA! Yes, that is what I am going to do. I looked back for a few seconds, The Dib still lay, unconscious on the test table. "ahh, he shouldn't wake up for a while...",I said I was cautiously walking down the street to the humans house. I recognized the blue magnetic shocking devices surrounding the lard. Okay, I've done this so many times before. I climbed up to the window on the other side and opened it. Well, that was easy. Now, lets find some things I can torture Dib with... His computy thingy might have information, better bring that with me. Now, what else... These poster, and somme UGLY other items. Perfect. Now, all I have to do is sneak out of here. These filthy places have no command systems. Why had the tallest pick me for this? They should have picked a complete MORON for this job. Not an Irken Elite. Well, wait... I should call them and tell them the new news. They'll be so excited! "MUHAHAHAHA! I AM ZIM!", I screamed "Dib? Is that you, are you playing another Stupid online game with Zim?", Gaz shouted from downstairs "Uhhh, yes, sure, yeah, I'm DIB, And I am... uhh, playing with ZIM! AND IM GONNA STOP HIM FROM TAKING OVER THE WORLD!(cough, cough"  
"Whatever, SHUT UP!", she replied "Now that I have her away, this might prove to be a little bit easier.", I mumbled "SON? WHAT WAS THAT NOISE? ARE YOU BRINGING THE DEAD BACK! I TOLD YOU NOT TO!", Professor Membrane shouted as I slammed the window I was going back when I realized, wait, if The Dib's Dad realizes he is gone.. Hmm.. He might call the human monitors... and they'll search... and.. WAHH! They might come to my house! Got to stop them! Stupid human earth police! "IM ALRIGHT DAD!", I shouted, mocking the human's voice "Ahh, my poor son...", he mumbled Now that that's out of the way, ONWARD! I started marching forward towards my base. Yes, everything going good... WAIT! Dib would have woken up by now! I started running towards the base. I got there, breathing heavily. I then went over to the toilet. I stood up on it, and it slowly went down. "Ahh, all is right with my INGENIOUS! plan... I AM ZIM!", I stated I stepped out, and went over to the platform where I had put Dib. "Sooo, Dib, HA! And you-", I began and then I looked down The DIB! HE wasn't there! I quickly turned around, where was he? Then I heard a shrill laughing.  
"HAHAHAHA! Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, ZIM! You under-estimated me! Looky here, I got new ones!", Dib Laughed from behind me I darted around and looked at him. He had a pair of black and grey hand cuffs, with 5 squares on each end. Hey... they were the thingys that made like, aliens go unconscious! I doubt they work. But, you never can be too sure! Better do something... gir?  
"GIR! COME HERE NOW!", I said talking into the microphone out of the PAK. I waited, the dib was quiet too. Then I heard a shrill WEEEEEEHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA! from the base. "YEEEEHAW! OOOOO... HI DIB! HEHE!", he said "Gir, No, DIB is the ENEMY! GET HIM! Come on , THIS IS YOUR CHANCE!", I coaxed "OKKIEEE DOKKIEE!", he foolishly replied "Not, so fast ZIM! Lookie here!", he paused, pulling a piece of machinery out of his pocket,"A De-activator too!" "Ha, you think you're, STUPID non-working HUman pecies of dookie will help you here! Irken technology is far greater!" He just ginned and then pressed a button on the "de-activator". Suddenly Gir's eyes went black and he fell down with a clash. I just stood there, my mouth hanging open. He actually did it! "But, ZIM, you won't be knocked unconscious, I will put you in a, AHA! Magnetic field, so you can't escape, yet you can survive. I can still punish you HA!", he said with sheer confidence and looking at his filthy naily thingys. Like that would ever happen. "Well, I doubt it'll work! Just try It! MUHAHAHA!", I replied Actually then, I at least Gir could not be deactivated.. somehow. Well, whatever. Suddenly a flash of green light went across my face, and next thing I knew, all I could see was faintly green, like goo was covering me. my ears got muffled and It was hard to hear. NOOO!  
"Ha, STUPID ZIM"  
"WHAt"  
"STUPID ZIM"  
"WHAT"  
"STUPID ZIM"  
"WHAT?" 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yes, I had done it, I WON! Well, at least that was what I thought. Little did Zim know, I had created the machinery my-self! Actually he wouldn't care. But, I really did it. Now I can expose Zim to the Alien he is! But, first i need to do some research. Just, Dad can't find out about this. Having Zim and Gir here is going to be a lot of work. I better make sure "Gir" doesn't get some how.. Activated. Now, I must find out how to translate this foreign "Irken" text.

"ZIM!"

"What?"

'You can hear me, that only muffles it, I would know! HAHA!"

"..." he paused for a while, "WHAT?"

"How do you "de-code" this text? Tell, me or I'll extract it from your... PAK!"

"Fool! Neither do you know how to de-code my Pak, rather it bet it would be harder for your PUNY EARTH SLUG BRAIN!", he replied

"Well, I might have a small head, but I have a brain the size of it! HAHAHA! Just try ALEIN! I can fin out any thing! WHOOOO!"

Of course, I was shining with self- confidence. Wow, how stupid is that! But, I will be able to de-code this stupid language! Wait, this might be harder than I thought... If you take off his Pak he has Ten Minutes To Doom... Well, I'm sure there is SOME WAY to get around this problem. I should be able to de-code with the PAK and get it back on Zim with-in 10 minutes... i think. The trick is getting him unconscious to get close to him. I never actually made the weapon that renders Aliens unconscious... Better start.

"What are you doing earth-stink?", Zim called out

I should just ignore him for now. He would only led to trouble. Sure, he's an idiot. if he had any brains he would tell him computer to get me. but, now it is too late, I already de-activated that too. Ahh, oh darn ,I forgot. I've been out of the house so long! What time is it anyway? My watch was destroyed in the process of getting Zim. Well, I'll just sneak out. There is no way Zim can escape anyway. Well, here it goes! I will add a containment field around the basement, and house of Zim's, for extra percasions.

I am sorry about the shortness of this chapter, i will had some soon

link for ten minutes to doom :http/ 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I started running outside. I finally got to my house, panting and with my voice choked and throat sore. Well, I guess nothing else... bad can happen. hopefully. Well, I sneaked in the house using the garage. Everything was quiet, except for a slight clicking noise and beeps. I ran into the TV room and jumped onto the couch. Gaz was there, waiting it looked like, for something to happen. As she played rapidly on her game-slave she looked up and around.

'Umm, Hi Gaz...", I stuttered

"Be quiet! Your voice hurts me when you talk.", she angrily replied

I Guess that means I haven't missed much. I yawned, exhausted from previous work with zim. I turned on the big TV. It flickered and turn on.

"Hi DIB!", a disgusted voice rang out immediately, Zims green face shown, only for less than a second though. huh? Did that really just happen. I looked to my side where Gaz sat, playing on her game system. She wouldn't know. Well, It probably was just my imagination. I turned past a few channels and got to mysterious mysteries and stared at the television as the intro started. Wow, prefect timing... I guess. The intro man stood there with his usual clothes, looking like he was excited with new news.

"Hello, and again, welcome to mysterious mysteries of strange mysteries, and today our special guest is, a common boy from his near by skool. He has been troubled, as a strangely big-headed boy calls him an Alien. But, here he is Zim! He now has prof that, not he but DIB is an Alien! So, who is it Zim, Dib, Both, or NEITHER? Well, let us see what Zim has for us now!"

He moved aside to show Zim with Gir, in his costume, standing there with a strangely wide grin on his face.

"hello, fellow humans! I am here to prove the Dib monkey is a Alien! Now, here are some pictures of inside his house! Look here" he pauses, and clicks a button, images are displayed on the corners of the screen, showing the inside of... Zim's house, yet reconfigured to look only slightly different, enough that no person could tell it was actually Zim's house. "And this, hmm? and here, look, his "underground base" located only beneath his father lab! He has been stealing secrets from him for a long time now!" he kept showing photos, of his lab, without a disguise. Nobody otherwise could tell it was his. No person has ever been down there, nobody knows Zim even has one!

Such EVIL! I thought. I can't believe it! But, how did Zim get through? I'm Not giving up yet! I ran off the couch and opened the door, I could just hear Gaz saying, "Isn't that your stupid friends from skool Dib?"

I quickly arrived at his house, to find that he wasn't inside. The computer security wasn't activated though. OH NO! I forgot! i didn't actually shut down the computer i guess, i must have just shut down the security systems! I can't believe it! Well, I'm sure Zim can't get away with this... But better stop him at mysterious mysteries before he can do anything else! I ran slowly, but still ran to mysterious mysteries.

I opened the door and shouted a shrill cry and ran into the filming room and walking in. Knowing I had guards on my back, I still walked in.

"Hello, people, I am Dib, here to PROVE Zim wrong!"

"Get out of the way stink-beast!"

"I am, not the alien here, it is clear that there is nothing strange about me! I mean, look at Zim! HE has green skin and no ears! I me-" Dib started

"Hey, Do I have any say in this alien? Well, the dib human doesn't realize he has many differences!"

"Like?"

"Hey, what your ugly face is on, that giant filthy head of yours! People, don't be confused here, The Dib Human is going mad, he thinks I am the Alien! I MEAN, It's a skin condition!"

"what about burning in rain?"

"SHUT UP!"

"But people, I do not have this "stuff" in my house, It is really the inside of Zim's house, well disguised! But, his base is the same!"

"eh? NO! What are you lying about earth-stink!"

"Well people, you are the decision makers, who is alien? Dib, or ZIM? Send us your thoughts!"

Zim pokes a button on his pak and a microphone previously seen popes out and he talks to gir in it, then extends his spider legs and goes off screen.

"Did anyone see that? He is using an alien device to call his robot!"

Then the screen wipes blank and Dib yells and runs off.

The next part, and next chapter will mostly be in "script mode".

It will look like scripts. Need to know how to read scripts? e-mail me at this is... umm... Things the uhh, hospital gave me. It's uhh, special.

Dib

Why am I the ONLY ONE

Mysterious Mysteries host (mmh)

Bye, tune in tomorrow!

Dib

No! WAIT! Don't lea-

Dib gets cut off by the off-air button turning blank and the cameras turning off

Dib

NOOO!

Screen cracks fade out

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Chapter 6 part ONE

Chapter 6

Int. Zim's House, above ground

Zim

Gir, I think Today went well. Nobody will believe The Dib.

Gir makes odd and loud sucking sounds while he has a purple bottle labeled SUCK and is clearly a "suck monkey". His head sucks in and out as he drinks it violently.

Gir

WEEE!

Zim

Computer! Bring me to the weasels!

The table opens up to reveal a previous lift to his base. He jumps on it and it slowly moves down.

Zim

Ahh, I remember the days... Once Dib even tried to send prof of my base to that earth show... good thing I had the Nano-bot go destroy it! HAHAHA!

A sudden flash comes up and Zim turns around. Dib is there.

Dib

Ha! Now I have prof... Again! HAHA! I'm gonna take this directly to mysterious mysteries!

Zim

eh? you think you can get away that easily? You were lucky last time! There's no doors or windows open this time! How are you going to escape in a odd way now!

HAHAH! Computer, capture Dib, and bring him to the tube... next to the "happy" child.

Computer

Ok.

Dib

Whaa! ZIM! I WILL GET YOU FOR THISsss...

Zim

All is well again.

Fade in to Nick, the happy child in Zim's base he is smiling and humming a happy tune. Gir in there, still in his doggy suit humming rather loudly with him.

ZIm is by the control section, working furiously with the keypad to operate Dib.

Zim

You most surly are gone now DIB monkey!

Dib

Ahh, woah! What are you doing zim! Get of me, ahh!

Dib is being constantly poked with odd wires from all angles available.

Zim falls with laughter and rolls on the floor.

Dib

Laugh now ALIEN, I sure will be the victor of this endless battle! YOU MIGHT WHEN THE BATTLE, BUT I'LL WIN THE WAR!

Fade out on Zim laughing

Zim

eh?

Sorry about the oddly short Script/story

I will work on it shortly

Thank you for your support

Shout-outs?


	8. Chapter 7

No More Scripts!

Sorry about the long wait for the chapters, I felt like visiting the ol' fanfiction for the holiday season, and whooP! I totally forgot about the story! So, hope you enjoy this!

---------------------

Dib falls to the floor of the tube with a frightened look on his face. He looks as though he is saying something, though from the outside, with ZiM, nothing is heard.

"Foolish EARTH PIG!!! You think you can escape! Well, hmm..hmmm...hmm... tisch, tisch... I guess I'll have to teach you the hard way!", ZiM "motherly" says. as though Dib were some kind of baby.

Dib scrambles and crawls on the bottem of the tank. only a muffled yell is heard as ZiM speaks. Just then, suddenly, a strange beeping is heard. Dib stops, the wires stop, and ZiM stops laughing.

"EHEHEHEHAHAHAEHE... MUAHAHA-- Wha..? My AlARm? grr... Who could possibly... GIR! OPEN THE INTERCOM!", ZiM shouts.

"MUEHEHEUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!", Gir Cries from behind ZiM

Gir is, oddly enough, wearing a Santa Hat and has a candy cane in his mouth, like a cigarrette, laying in the corner of his mouth. He runs over to a panel and presses a button.

A blue, staticy picture shows and with it, only faint colors are shown. A sound is emitted and Doctor Membrane apppears, and says...

"Son, you are ridiculous, though I love you, here is something that'll help you get out."

The Doctor snaps his fingers and dissappears. Zim looks wide-eyed and then stratens up as all image is gone.

"Well, Dib, that was,,,, SAD... I will get you for telling your father!", ZiM pulls some levers and more wires sting Dib.

Dib is screaming, ZiM is laughing, though behind them, Gir is wimpering and slowly walking back with fear. A very small mechanical bug is crawling around. ZiM notices it, and doubles back in fear.

"GET IT!!! EWWW GET IT!!!!!", ZiM shouts

"Yes, I knew dad would never let me down!", Dib says under his breath

THe bug crawls onto the tube, and explodes.

Dib is flung into the sky, and breaks through both roofs. He glides over to a tree, and grabs it. Then he softly lands, and runs, at full speed, to his house.

"WHHAA! NOOOO!", a distant cry is heard within the house


End file.
